Chip Potts
:This page is about the teacup from Beauty and the Beast. For the chipmunk, see Chip 'n Dale. Chip is the son of Mrs. Potts who first appeared in the popular Disney animated feature Beauty and the Beast. In his human form Chip is a young boy. Like the other inhabitants of the castle Chip was cursed. While his mother was turned into a teapot Chip was turned into a teacup. In the end of the film once Belle and Beast fell in love Chip was magically reverted back into his human form. Chip was voiced by Bradley Pierce in the first film, Haley Joel Osment in the Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas and Gregory Grudt in Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World. Beauty and the Beast In the movie Chip is the son of Mrs. Potts who gets turned into a teacup under the spell of the Enchantress. He is first seen having tea pored into him for Maurice to drank. When Maurice tranks the tea he tickles Chip with his mustache making Chip laugh. Then the Beast storms in and Chips hides behind his mother and watches sadly as the Beast grabs Maurice and takes him to the dungeon. Later on when Belle comes to the castle looking for her father Maurice Chip is in the kitchen telling his Mother that there's a girl in the castle but his Mother doesn't believe him and puts him into the tub. Then Fifi the featherduster shows up and says that she saw a girl in the castle to which Chip pops up from the tub and says See? I told ya! Later on Mrs. Potts and Chip bring Belle some tea to which Chip tells his mother that he told her that Belle was pretty. Mrs. Potts then pores tea into Chip and Chip shows Belle a trick which is blowing bubbles to which his mother yells at him for. Belle then tells them about losing her father and dreams but Mrs. Potts tells Belle everything will be allright and leaves with Chip. Later on Chip is seen being put into bed with his brothers and sister who are also teacups. He tells his mother that he's not sleepy but she tells him that he is and closes the cupboard door. Then when Belle comes into dinner Chip and the rest of the teacups are let out and perform the song BE OUR GUEST for Belle. Later on when Belle brings Beast back to the castle after being attacked by wolves Chip watches as Belle tends to the Beast's wound and they become the best of friends. Other Appearances Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World House of Mouse Kingdom Hearts (series) Chip is Mrs. Potts's son, originally appearing in Beauty and the Beast. Chip appears in Kingdom Hearts II. Like everybody else, he is turned into a household object: a little cup. Chip is the only character in Beast's Castle that doesn't have a voice actor. Kingdom Hearts II Beast locked his servants in the dungeons after Xaldin came and tried to turn him into a Heartless. When Sora and the others came, they freed the servants and helped them save Beast from turning into a Heartless. Lumiere and the others showed them a short cut to the Beast's room. Upon Sora's return, the Beast and Belle were having a party when Xaldin reappeared and took the Beast's enchanted rose. All that Chip could do was to observe the victory. After the events of Kingdom Hearts II, Chip returned to his human form, just as everyone else in the castle did. Disney Parks Gallery batbenchantedcastle_0542.jpg|Chip in Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Chirstmas normal_bellesmagicalworld_996.jpg|Chip in Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World ChipCup.jpg|Chip, as he appears in Kingdom Hearts II batb_1418.jpg|Chip and Mrs. Potts normal_beautyandthebeast_3306.jpg|Chip with Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth July297.gif|Chip Trivia es:Chip (La Bella y la Bestia) Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Children Category:Royalty Category:Magical Objects Category:Humans Category:Comedy Characters Category:Heroes Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Living characters Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Males Category:Tragic characters